


kitty and Doug

by unkeprtose



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkeprtose/pseuds/unkeprtose
Summary: Doug doesn't get why Tom loves a kitten Jackie got him all of the sudden. Seriously bad writing, haha but I'm posting it anyway.





	

"He's so cute and fluffy!" Doug's friend gushed.  
If you thought the sickly gushing was from Judy Hoffs, think again.   
It was none other than Tom Hanson. And why? Because his girlfriend, Jackie, brought a kitten a week ago. He known his friend preferred dogs and wanted a puppy but Jackie was adamant to get a cat. Since then, Tom expressed hate towards the new addition to the household named Macchio (named after macchiato, Jackie's favorite coffee) because he kept destroying everything in its path. It wasn't unusual to see scratches appear on his friend's hands and face caused by the pesky little character's claws.   
But at the beginning of the new week, Tom changed and it was really quite unnerving. He kept showing snapshots of the tiny kitten to everyone in the chapel much to their amusement. 

"I'm thinking of making him his own police ID," said Tom.

That was the last straw.

"Tom, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"What?" Tom said innocently.

"Last week, on Friday, you were talking about throwing the cat out of your house and now you're getting it a police ID?!"  
"What are you talking about?" said Tom. "I would never chuck him out - he's just a kitten!"

He groaned.

His friend later turned attention on everybody to make some announcement. "Would anyone like to have dinner at my house to meet Macchio?"

Judy was the first to say yes before the others did. And Doug was the last to accept.

"Are you coming too?" Tom asked, a little too eagerly.  
"Fine," he sighed. "But I really don't get why you've become so keen on Macchio all of the sudden." 

"Well, over the weekend, I spent some time with him and managed to accept our differences," Tom replied. "Like us, we never got along in the beginning because we're different. You're like a dog, hence your name Doug, because you're rough, excitable, smelly and - 

"- Loveable."

"That too," Tom smiled. "And I'm like Macchio."

"Selfish, fussy and sly?"

"No - cute!" Tom said defensively.

He playfully pinched his friend's cheek. "I have no argument with that."   
\---


End file.
